A number of different capos are known for use with stringed musical instruments, particularly guitars, banjos and the like, which have a neck portion including a fretboard on which the strings are played. The capo is a clamping device which fits on the instrument neck, and which is used to selectively clamp the strings against the fretboard so as to alter the effective length of vibration of the strings, and thereby to selectively raise the respective tones produced thereby.
A number of different capos are known and commercially available. Each of these is basically a clamping device in which a padded clamping bar is caused to press transversely across the strings by operation of an adjustable clamping mechanism that interacts with the underside of the neck below the fretboard.
An invention is needed that specifically addresses the problem of quickly changing the key in which a guitar plays, preferably with one hand. It is very difficult to put on, take off and move around the neck any of the existing capos with one hand, especially the fret board hand. Most capos require two hands to properly position. Even to move the capo around the neck from fret to fret takes some effort with most of the capos on the market. Additionally, it would be advantageous to have a capo that provided for a certain amount of personalization.
Most capos have neck pads comprised of fixed rubber cross bar that press down on the fret. Capos with different fixed neck pads can be used to change different characteristics. For example, a capo can come in 5 different models with neck pad lengths ranging from 40 mm to 65 mm.
One style of capo is known as a strap-on. In a strap-on capo, a rubber-covered bar is placed over the strings and a strap is attached to either end of the bar (wrapped around the back of the neck of the instrument) which holds the bar tightly to the neck. A strap-on capo commonly features either an elastic strap, or a fabric strap which can be adjusted by some method to set tightness.
Modern twists on the strap-on include a semi-flexible plastic “strap” connected to the bar on one side which is adjustable on the other side by a ratchet system. Strap-on capos vary from the other types of capos in that most other capos contain only rigid parts, and most other styles do not wrap entirely around the neck of the instrument. This full wrap allows for fairly even pressure of the capo bar across all of the strings of the instrument. The strap-on capo is commonly a low-cost capo option, and is one of the earlier styles of capo. Because the strap material is stretched to create a tight fit, the straps on these capos can be prone to stretching and wear.
One of the more common modern capo styles is the spring-clamp “trigger-style”. The most common form of this type of capo has two bars: a rubber-covered bar to bane the strings, and another that presses against the back of the neck of the instrument to hold the first bar to the strings (this second bar is commonly curved or shaped to match the contour of the back of the neck). The two bars are attached on a pivot at one end; a spring presses the bars together.
Each bar has a ‘grip’ attached at a right angle to the bar; the two grips, when squeezed together by the user, pull the two bars apart, allowing the user to quickly release the capo's grip, apply or adjust the capo, then release the grips, allowing the spring to pull the bars together again. The look of the grips, and the action of squeezing them is akin to a gun's trigger, leading to the name of this capo. These are the most common design referred to as “quick-release” capos.
Though other styles also use that term, the trigger-style capo, because it can be operated by one hand in one single squeezing motion, is typically the quickest capo to apply or move on the instrument; other capos can be quicker and easier to remove from the instrument. One disadvantage to the trigger-style capo is that the pressure of the spring is not adjustable. The spring will apply its maximum pressure to hold the strings down, which could have an effect on the tuning of some guitars if not applied properly. These capos can typically be applied either to the treble or bass side of the instrument, depending on the player's preference. Trigger-style capos are engaged from the upper portion of the neck; in other words, as you are holding a stringed instrument in playing position with the neck horizontal, the capo is engaged with the neck by squeezing the capo to open it above the neck and bring it down from above the upper portion of the neck (distal to the ground on a horizontal plane) to engage with the neck.
Certain manufacturers have created their own unique attempts to create the ideal capo. One of the more popular and well recognized capos is the Shubb capo. The Shubb capo is applied by holding the capo in its desired location, and closing a lever to secure the capo. The unique aspect of this capo is that the lever presses against a second arm that presses against the back of the neck of the instrument. The amount of pressure the lever exerts is adjustable by a screw so that the capo can exert the minimal amount of pressure required to hold down the strings.
This is claimed to have the least impact possible on the tuning of the instrument. The Shubb capo has the disadvantage of requiring two hands to properly apply or move, and its adjustment is more complicated than some other capos; however, because of the lever design, the capo can be removed quickly by simply releasing the lever. This is particularly true if the capo is applied from the treble side of the instrument, which will allow the capo to drop off of the instrument in an instant.
There are numerous other forms of capos, many of which are variations on the above-noted designs, including: a) a screw-on capo which has some form of surface that presses against the back of the neck of the instrument to hold the bar in place against the strings. This back surface is held to the neck by a screw which is tightened to apply direct pressure. One form of this capo is effectively a rubber-covered bar built into a C-clamp; b) a roller capo facilitates quick key changes in the middle of tunes or sets by having rollers both holding down the strings and behind the neck, allowing the capo to roll along the neck when needed. This is a particular advantage in playing Irish music on the guitar, as it enables the player to move quickly between keys without sacrificing drone strings; and c) fifth-string capo: The five-string banjo, with its short fifth string, poses a particular problem for using the capo. For many years now Shubb has had available a fifth-string capo, consisting of a narrow metal strip fixed to the side of the neck of the instrument, with a sliding stopper for the string. Other options are to use model railroad spikes to hold the string down at higher frets or simply to retune the string to fit with the pitch of the other strings with the capo applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,790 to Shubb dated Feb. 17, 1981 discloses an adjustable locking capo wherein the capo is installed from the upper portion of the fretboard. The Shubb capo has the disadvantage of requiring two hands to properly apply or move, and its adjustment is more complicated than some other capos. Additionally, the Shubb capo does not provide engagement from the lower portion of the fretboard, self-centering features, variable pads or personalization features.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,747 to Labbe dated Mar. 12, 1985 discloses a capo comprising a rollable member attached via a yoke. A roller capo facilitates quick key changes in the middle of tunes or sets by having rollers both holding down the strings and behind the neck, allowing the capo to roll along the neck when needed. However, this capo does not provide quick implementation, quick disengagement, one-handed operability, engagement from the lower portion of the fretboard, self-centering features, variable pads or personalization features.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,670 to Gherman dated Apr. 25, 1989 discloses a capo mounted with flexible straps. U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,969 to Shubb dated Aug. 11, 1998 discloses a capo in which pressure is obtained through a screw driven adjustable stop. These capos provide adjustable tension, but do not provide quick implementation, quick disengagement, one-handed operability, engagement from the lower portion of the fretboard, self-centering features, variable pads or personalization features.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,441 to Steinberger dated Dec. 28, 1999 discloses a capo comprising two hingedly connected jaws with a torsion spring, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,271,448 also to Steinberger dated Aug. 7, 2001 discloses a capo comprising a rollable member attached via a yoke capable of sliding. A roller capo facilitates quick key changes in the middle of tunes or sets by having rollers both holding down the strings and behind the neck, allowing the capo to roll along the neck when needed. However, these capos do not provide one-handed operability, engagement from the lower portion of the fretboard, self-centering features, variable pads or personalization features.
Numerous patents disclose quick implementation and operation, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,025 to D'Addario dated Oct. 1, 2002 which discloses a capo housing a ratchet and pinion gear assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,711 to Paige dated Mar. 4, 2003 which discloses a capo comprising spring biased jaw members; U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,813 to Campling dated Oct. 21, 2003 which discloses a capo adjacent to side of the neck with releasable locking means; U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,824 to Small dated Jul. 28, 2009 which discloses a capo with a second arm connected to a first arm at an angle less the 180 degrees; U.S. Pat. No. 7,745,710 to Campling dated Jun. 29, 2010 which discloses a capo wherein the pivotal connection is behind the fingerboard inboard of a side edge of the fingerboard; U.S. Pat. No. 7,932,450 to Chen dated Apr. 26, 2011 which discloses trigger implemented clamp with an adjustment end; U.S. Pat. No. 7,939,736 to Campling dated May 10, 2011 which discloses a capo in which pressure is obtained through a screw driven adjustable stop; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,973,227 to Paige dated Jul. 5, 2011 which discloses a yoke based capo. However, these capos do not teach self-centering functionality of the neck pad, variable neck pads, changeable inlays, or ability to engage the musical instrument from the lower portion of the neck, which provides quicker engagement, disengagement, and change of position than conventional capos.
While the foregoing examples of capos and other tools are usable for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved capo. In particular, there is a need for an improved capo, and method of engaging same, which is capable of being engaged, disengaged and adjusted quickly. Specifically, there is a need for a capo that can be engaged quickly, disengaged quickly, changed quickly, operated with one hand, whose tension can be adjusted, used as a slide, configured for multiple strings, self-centered, with interchangeable neck pads, with interchangeable inlays, and which can be engaged from the lower portion of the neck of a musical instrument.